My Apocalypse
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: AU.Soifon has a normal life until a mad dictator obsessed with the occult figures a way to take over the world with an army of demons. Bent on revenge, her and her brother Ichigo rebel against Aizen, his believers, and a group of demons called the Espada.


_Hey guys. I'm so stoked about writing this fic! I've been wanting to write it for like years. o_o I'm just lazy. But here ya go. It's AU and weird I know. By the way since I'm so excited about writing this, this chapter is going to be pretty long sorry. Dx I promise you'll like it? REVIEW BITCHES. I don't own Bleach, schools, or anything mentioned in this here fic kthnx. Warning: Gore, Violence, and Good character deaths. _

Everyone at Mt. Diablo High calls me Soifon. It started in elementary school and used to bug me a lot, but I guess I got used to it after awhile. I'm lactose intolerant so I'd have to drink soy milk at lunch, and since I'm part Chinese and my Mother's Maiden name is "Fon", some genius kid decided to call me Soifon and it stuck with me. Hell my own family calls me it. However, it isn't my real name. My name is Shaolin, Shaolin Kurosaki.

Well I guess there's one exception. My best friend since elementary school, Yoruichi Shihoin, calls me "Bee." She found it cute that I had a strange obsession with bees. I just think they're fascinating, so deadly yet so tiny and insignificant.

Well, she is my best friend so it should be fair enough for her to have her own nickname for me.

Thinking about her causes me to sigh as I begin to doodle over today's journal entry. Today was one of the most embarrassing days of my life. I wish I could be like Yoruichi. She's beautiful, talkative, popular, charismatic, and voluptuous. I have a petite figure, have probably the flattest chest in my class, am one of the nerdy students who study all the time, and am so shy that when I have to speak to someone I practically explode.

Today I tripped as I was carrying my lunch tray to the cafeteria table and my plate of food went flying on one of the school's idols and top beauties, Rangiku Matsumoto. Yoruichi practically had to man handle all of her fans trying to kill me and I can't say Rangiku was pleased with the terryaki on her chest(I swear she leaves way too much of that hanging out.. I don't know why the teachers don't say anything.)

Secretly I was happy because I dislike Matsumoto Rangiku with a passion. Between you and me, I envy her. But lets just say she's not my favorite person and I wouldn't have cared that I spilled food on her except for the fact that I fell on the person next to her.

That person happened to be the school prince. When I say Rangiku's the idol, she has nothing on Byakuya Kuchiki. He's handsome, rich, a top student, great at athletics, and yes I have a hopeless crush on him just like every other girl at my school. He's also my second best friend, Rukia's, brother.

I reach under my pillow and remove the photo I hide of him that I took. Call me a stalker, I don't care. I guess I was when I snapped the photo, but that's what really made me fall for him. In the photo, if I look past the beauty and elegance, all I see is pain. He's sad and in a deep depression. And I want to fix that. I wish I could make him happy.

I put the picture away and stop doodling in my notebook. Turning out my light, I roll over and close my eyes, my last thoughts of Byakuya Kuchiki and my hopeless crush on him.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" I jolt awake as a scream penetrates the air throughout the house and the room next door rattles. I roll over in annoyance and try to block out the vexing sounds of my father, but if he's waking up Ichigo it's time for school.

Reluctantly I get out of bed and quickly throw on my uniform before going to the kitchen for breakfast. Yuzu and Karin, my little sisters are already at the table with our Mom, Kimu. I sit down and begin to eat the delicious food that Yuzu and Mom prepared, while trying to ignore the commotions coming from the hallway.

Soon enough a harassed looking Ichigo comes to the table, followed by our all too hyper father, Isshin. "Good Morning everyone!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. I really feel bad for our neighbors.

Ichigo quickly retrieves a piece of toast before heading towards the door. "Ichigo." I call out.

"What?" He looks at me, an annoyed expression blatantly displayed on his face.

"Sit down and eat." I demand, glaring at him. Ichigo and I used to be so close, but then he started hanging out with a rough crowd and I hardly ever get to see him anymore.

"Can't." He replies as he opens the door.

It annoys me. I miss my brothers company, but he obviously doesn't care. That's when I notice his hand is wrapped in bandages. "Ichigo's been fighting again," I state to my Dad.

Isshin sobers for a moment before Ichigo hurries out the door.

Damn I miss my brother. He was such a happy person until he made friends with Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai. They have a gang and are always getting into fights and doing illegal things. I don't care for them one bit.

Suddenly, I'm not feeling very hungry anymore. I push my bowl aside and get up abruptly. "I'm heading for school. Bye everyone." I walk out of the door before they can even reply.

"Stupid Ichigo and his stupid gang of no good delinquents." I enter the school gates and vaguely realize I've been mumbling to myself for the entire durance of the walk to school. I wonder if that's a bad sign. Maybe I'm going insane.

"Good Morning Bee!" I look up just as I'm tackled into a huge hug by Yoruichi, Rukia following behind her and smiling gently. "So did you hear?" Yoruichi urges me, shaking me lightly.

"Hear what?" I manage to get out. Why in the hell is she so hyped up?

"I finally asked out Kira and he said yes!" She squeals, failing to conceal her huge grin.

"Emo Lord Izuru?" I ask. He's a quiet kid and I'll never understand what Yoruichi ever saw in him. Everyone calls him Emo Lord. It'll hurt her reputation if she dates someone like him.

"Don't call him that!" She frowns at me.

"Sorry I'm just frustrated." I sigh. I still can't stop thinking about Ichigo. I want to help him. I want to get him away from that crowd. "More importantly, Rukia, Ichigo's been fighting again."

She'd get him. Her and Ichigo are dating and she doesn't approve of his fighting. She'll chew him out. Just as expected she practically growls a "What?" before stomping off. He's gonna get chewed out alright. Big time. But I don't feel guilty for it. It's his fault.

"Stop worrying about your brother. Who cares about him?" Yoruichi tries, and fails to reason with me. I think she's disappointed about my reaction towards her dating Emo Lord. "Anyway we have to start thinking about our third person for our science project."

Yoruichi and I were in the same chemistry class and were required to do a group project with someone else in the same grade that took the class. Problem was Rukia was a Sophomore, and we were Juniors. "How about Emo Lord?" I ask.

Yoruichi glares at me but stays quiet. "He's a Sophomore too, duh." Well it's not like I ever paid that much attention to Emo Lord. Yoruichi lowers her face to mine and I flinch back. She's grinning in a "I have an awesome scheme" kind of way and I really have a bad feeling. "We can ask Kuchiki. Not Rukia, but Byakuya." She grins.

I knew I had a bad feeling for a reason. "No way," I protest. I'd die being in his group. Yoruichi knew about my crush and this was just cruel.

"But-" Yoruichi began but the bell rang, cutting her off, and signaling my great escape.

"Gotta run, see ya." I smile and run off to my first period class.

Fourth period is Chemistry, but in my book it's the "Stare at Byakuya" period. He sits a whole two desks away, his perfect hair and perfectly sculpted body in perfect view. Yoruichi's sitting next to me and I really have a feeling she hasn't given up on Byakuya joining our group. Well, I sure as hell have.

"Okay class. Go up and partner into groups of three. If your partner or partners are people outside of this class please write their names on a note-card." Professor Ukitake says.

"This is it." Yoruichi whispers before standing up with the rest of the students.

Kill me now.

"Oiiii Kuchiki San." Yoruichi calls. "Be our partner." So much for asking. She's demanding it alright.

I can't look at anything but my feet and I keep remembering that I fell on him yesterday. He's staring at us, I can tell. "Alright." He says in a calm tone. Like I thought he..

Wait, what? Did he just agree. I look up in astonishment to see Yoruichi's grin. Well maybe she's not stupid. But I still don't know how I'm going to work on any science project with him around. I'll be too busy staring and to shy to speak.

Okay, I have to admit I'm happy though. Maybe I can get to know him. Maybe, in a one in a hundred chance, he'll like me. Maybe I could get somewhere.

Just then the floor shakes and everyone screams. I hit the floor and get under my desk, figuring it's a random earth quake, but it doesn't stop. The books fall, and the glass in the windows break over some of the class.

My heart stops in my throat as a particularly big chunk of class falls through the air and goes into Orihime Inoue's head. She falls to the floor, the blood flowing through her orange hair and all hell breaks loose.

There are winged creatures flying through the air with horns. They swoop in the broken windows and carry a few kids off. Then it starts raining debris and I realize that the roof is collapsing.

I pull Yoruichi down under the desk as the debris falls down and the roof caves in. I yell in pain as a piece of steal hits the desk I'm under and splinters a piece of wood into my shoulder.

I can hear gunfire from somewhere distant. "This is hell" I scream over and over in my head.

This is hell.

But I was wrong.

A piercing scream fills the air as some giant beast with an eagle's head and wings on a lion's body appears in the distant. Kids are running in every direction and everywhere I look is death. But one kid stands out amongst the rest. I know that orange hair, that determined expression. However I didn't know the face.

I'd never seen Ichigo's face so haunted. He wasn't running away from the monster like the other students. He was running towards it, the leg of a desk in his hand. There were tears streaked down his face. Ichigo never cried. Something was very, very wrong.

And I knew he would die.

I took off after him before I could think it through. He was my only brother. I grabbed a small steel beam. No matter what had happened to him, I wouldn't let him die.

"BEE!" Yoruichi screamed following me. "No Bee, leave him!" but I kept on running, my heart trying to jump from my throat. I was almost there but he'd get to the creature before I could stop him.

Following instinct I grab a rock near me and throw it like I'd never thrown a rock before. It hits the monster and it screeches, turning it's attention to me. It's not too big, about the size of a normal lion. There's a chance I can kill it. Maybe one in a million.

Ichigo turns around and stares at me. "Soifon get out of here!" he screams at me, but I ignore him and keep running. The monsters coming towards me now and away from Ichigo. Good.

I face it dead on, steel beam in hand. I swing at it's head but miss. I should have taken a kendo class I guess, but when in the hell would I need to know how to chop off some fairy tail monster's head with a steel beam?

I swing again and hit it's chest but it doesn't even seem to feel it. Maybe I should have thought this through, but if Ichigo was safe that was enough for me. I drop the beam and turn my back on the monster, surrendering. That really was a one in a million chance, one that I wouldn't win. I smile at Ichigo, knowing I'm about to die. "Live Ichigo. Run."

Then I notice Yoruichi is only a few feet away. She followed me this far? No.. "Yoruichi get out of here I yell," and she jumps. But she doesn't jump away, she jumps towards me and the beast. She jumps for the spot in between me and the beast.

**Thump. **The sound is loud. My heart stops. I can't think, I can't feel. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't.. But I have to. I have to look.

I mechanically turn around, my eyes haunted as I see Yoruichi on the ground. She'd grabbed my beam in the process but it hadn't done her much. The claws of the monster had cut her straight across her stomach and I knew it was fatal.

Her stomach was half gone, her insides spewed on the pavement. She was barely breathing and her eyes had lost all of the light that I'd loved so much. The light was gone, not there. She was dying.

I fall to my knees, tears escaping my eyes silently. No. No. No. "NOOOO!" I scream.

The beast looks at me hungrily and I don't have the will to fight it.

That's when a voice rings throughout the world. I don't know how but I know that everyone, anywhere can hear it. It's the voice of a dictator, a mad man. "My name is Sosuke Aizen. If you don't believe in demons you better start believing now. I've opened a portal to the demon world after much research of the occult. Now you've seen what I can do. If you want to live, if you want your remaining friends and family to live bow down now. Pledge your allegiance to me. Bow and my creatures will not harm you. I'm the ruler of this world now. Get used to it. Anyone who disagrees will be turned in and killed."

No.. I look down. Yoruichi has stopped breathing. It happened so fast. One minute she was alive and well and now she's dead. My best friend is dead. Because of me.

I look around me and am astonished to see that everyone in eyesight is bowing, their heads down. All except for Ichigo and I. Ichigo's next to me. I hadn't even noticed him come up. All there was for me was Yoruichi.

That's when I knew it hadn't been hell before. It hadn't even been close.

I look at the beast and it moves towards us. Damn.. Damn. "Soifon.." Ichigo says, a dead pan expression on his face. "Bow." He pushes me down. I try to struggle. I try to resist. I'd rather die. But his face tells me he's serious. That I need to do this.

"Bow for now. But know I'm not done with this either. We'll strike back when the moments right." He stares at me hard, and I know what he's lost. He's lost Rukia. Rukia, the only girl he loved and who he'd been with for three years was dead.

I silently bowed, but I vowed that I'd have my revenge. I'd never serve Sosuke Aizen.

_So what do you think? X3 PLEASE REVIEW. This fanfic's going even better than I expected. Kinda action-ey and and suspenseful. Yoruichi and Rukia's deaths are sad. Dx Even to me. Not Orihime's. Sorry Hime fans but I don't like her so I killed her off. T_T I thought the beginning was kinda boring though. Sorry if it is. See yaaa._


End file.
